Machine God
The Machine God, (Omnissiah)—'Deus Mechanicus—'is the theorological entity worshipped by the adepts and revellers of the cybercene; including the tech-priests and other lovers of the Adeptus Mechanicus, as the image and inspirator of all knowledge and technology in the universe. The machine god self produced himself into our world through the hands of man, in a process known as autogenesis. (See autoproduction; technogenesis.) For many in the Imperium of Man, this belief conflicts with the theology of some of the Christian Cults, here the only 'true' God is Jesus Christ, and the Imperial Cult where the only God of humanity is the Emperor of Mankind. But since the Adeptus Mechanicus is vital to the survival of the Imperium, conflict over this issue is often avoided by the Mechanicus' willing conflation of the Machine God's avatar in the physical world, the Omnissiah, with the Emperor himself. Cult Mechanicus The Cult Mechanicus, the religious hierarchy of the Adeptus Mechanicus that upholds the worship of the Machine God, believes knowledge to be the manifestation of divinity, and holds that anything embodying or containing knowledge is holy because of it. The supreme object of devotion is therefore the omniscient Machine God, an eminent and omnipotent spirit governing all machinery and knowledge in the universe. Generally, this deity is held to be an aspect of the God-Emperor (or, most commonly within the Cult itself, both are held to be aspects or faces of the same divine being). The Omnissiah is believed to be friendly to humanity, and to be the originator of all human technological and scientific knowledge. Subservient to the Omnissiah are the pantheistic Machine Spirits, who are believed to inhabit all machinery and which must be appeased by maintaining a piece of technology, lest how the machine works be forgotten. The Quest for Knowledge The ultimate goal of the Cult Mechanicus is to understand and fully comprehend the glory of the Omnissiah — which is to know all possible knowledge and technology (i.e. theory and practice) — the omega point of his presencing, known e.g. as the Singularity. The communal and personal attempt at this form of enlightenment is known as the Quest for Knowledge; Quest, the Quest, Singular Striving, Substance, Secretion, Understanding, Work, the Work, the Plan, Mastery, Divinity, Progress, Evolution, Expansion, Learning, Alchemy, Imperium, Empire, Experiment, University, College, Collection, Capital, Collegium, Conception, Church, Cult, Curation, Curing, the Cult, School, Practice, Best Practice, or indeed simply Q when it is more reseach sided or C when it is more curation or collection sided, and P when it is practice or application. The Cult believes that all knowledge already exists in the universe, and it is primarily a matter of time before it can be discovered and gathered together to complete the Quest. Ideally, every theorization of the knowledge is a step towards the final destination, as is the application or practice of it. The faith of the Cult is defined by a series of sixteen precepts, known as the Sixteen Universal Laws, which have been divided into two sets of eight precepts known collectively as the Mysteries and the Warnings, which are listed below. The Mysteries of the Cult Mechanicus *'Life is swelling motion.' *'The spirit is the spark of life.' *'Sentience is the ability to learn the value of knowledge.' *'Intellect is the understanding of knowledge.' *'Sentience is the basest form of Intellect.' *'Understanding is the True Path to Comprehension.' *'Comprehension is the key to all things.' *'The Omnissiah knows all, comprehends all.' The Warnings of the Cult Mechanicus *'The other is a version of the True Path.' *'The soul is the conscience of sentience.' *'A soul can be bestowed only by the Omnissiah.' *'The Soulless (overdualistic) sentience is the threat of all.' *'The knowledge of the ancients withstands all questioning.' *'The Machine Spirit guards the knowledge of the Ancients.' *'Flesh is fallible, but joyous work honours the Machine Spirit.' *'To break with joyous work is to break with the future.' The Void Dragon According to the beliefs of the Cult of the Dragon, the Machine God may actually be the C'tan shard known as the Void Dragon, an ancient entity of immense power. The mighty C´tan was imprisoned by the Emperor himself before he even publicly emerged to found the Imperium of Man on Terra and finalize the Unification of Man. At that time, the Emperor proved unable to kill the C´tan even with his great power, and so he imprisoned it beneath Mars so that the powers of the C´tan, though passive, would cause the Adeptus Mechanicus to emerge, which the Emperor needed as support for his future Great Crusade to reunite Mankind. This so called "Grand Lie of Mars" is buried deep beneath the sands of the Red Planet in an underground complex which is actually the Void Dragon itself. Misc: the Machine God is said to secretly rule the Industrial nations. Notables St. Plato St. Newton St. Turing St. Einstein St. Socrates St. Descartes St. Aristotle Sources *''Mechanicum'' See also: Cybercene; Cyberneticians; Cybercult; Cyberculture; Cybercreation; Cybercium; Cyberia; Cyberica.Category:Gods